phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Lights, Candace, Action!
|image= |caption=Phineas and Ferb directing Candace in the film. |season=1 |production=105B |broadcast=5 |story=Bobby Gaylor Swampy Marsh Martin Olson Dan Povenmire |writer= |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |ws= |directed=Dan Povenmire |us=February 3, 2008 |international= |xd= |toon= |pairedwith="Raging Bully" }} Phineas and Ferb direct a film adaption of Candace's favorite play, but they transform this beautiful play into a full-out monster movie. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being so quiet. Guest stars a live-action Candace, played by her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale. Episode Summary While Candace is quoting lines from her favorite play, "The Princess Sensibilities" in front of a mirror, are making a monster movie in the backyard. They report that their website received 176 million hits last week. Linda came home and told Candace that a film production of "The Princess Sensibilities", was there. She becomes determined to get the part of the princess in the movie. Meanwhile, Agent P goes down into his lair and is instructed to find out why Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been so quiet lately, and to put a stop to it. Candace gets the part in the movie quickly. She finds the producer and promises him she'll work for free. The producer uses the money he saves to hire the hottest new directors in town, Phineas and Ferb. He calls them to tell them to come down. The only problem is Candace doesn't know it yet. In the make-up chair, Candace is introduced to some of her instructors like her swimming instructor, her clothes designer, and even her bagel. She also gets introduced to her personal trainers, Olga and Chicago Joe (who were lice at Gunther's Goat Cheeses in Raging Bully). The producer introduces her the new directors. Phineas explains how their Isabella helped them out. Candace asked if they were a little young to be big budget movie directors. Even the producer knew about Phineas and Ferb on their last movie getting 176 million hits. It turns out she has to wear a monster mask during the filming. She says she doesn't remember any monsters being in the "Princess Sensibilities." Phineas told her that they finished re-writing the copy of the script into the "Curse of the Princess Monster," with Candace still in the lead role. Then she complains that no none would see her face. Then the producer explains that at end the curse is lifted and this could make her a star. Then while trying to walk through the door to the stage she keeps having her monster head fall off. When Agent P breaks into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated headquarters, no evil is going on and Dr. Doofenshmirtz forces Perry to pay for the broken door. It turns out that the Doctor has given up evil to pursue cheese making. He is making stinky Limburger, which apparently is made by suspending a milk cow over a boiling cauldron when milking. The cheese must age for 58 1/2 years to be completely finished. To speed up the process, the Doctor has invented the age-accelerator-inator. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are doing some chase scenes and even though Candace's performance is horrible (due to her being pelted by plumbing supplied and spiders, among other things), Ferb cleans up her performance in the editing room, replacing her with Candace's voice actor, Ashley Tisdale. "That is what they call movie magic," said Phineas. Candace is happy with how it looks. After the movie is produced a sneak preview is shown for kids who are the target audience. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz zaps his ray for an example on a kid then on the Limburger, gives the cheese to Perry, and warns that once he eats, he won't stop. When Doofenshmirtz comes back with crackers, Agent P eats the cheese in one mouthful. Doofenshmirtz becomes angry, and tries to zap Perry, who now has the body shape of a frizbee. While Agent P and the Doctor fight over the cheese, the sneak preview audience is accidentally hit by the age-accelerator-inator, and hates the movie because they all become crotchety old people who find the movie way too loud. Then, Doofenshmirtz finally traps Agent P, then turns the power knob to a dangerous level, then zaps. The result is that both Perry and the Doofenshmirtz grow old. Perry rips his old skin, revealing that he wasn't growing old after all. Doofenshmirtz also tries (but just rips his clothes off). Back with the Flynn-Fletcher gang, Candace's movie is never released, and Phineas and Ferb return home, showing Candace their internet video on the computer. In it, they feature Candace, in a slowed down version of earlier when she yelled at them saying they ruin everything, followed by a globe on a string breaking into a ton of pieces. Phineas says, "Fame is fleeting", and Ferb adds, "But the Internet is forever." Then Candace faints and Phineas says "Goodnight, Candace." Songs (None) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Not said. Perry's entrance to his lair No entrance shown Memorable Quotes Background Information * 10th episode produced. 5th episode aired, first broadcast on February 3, 2008. * Episode description from the original ''Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Lights, Candace, Action," airing Sunday, Ferb-ruary 3, a British period film entitled "The Princess Sensibilities" is shooting in town, and Candace wants to be in it. She gets a part, but when the director storms off the set, Phineas and Ferb step in to direct. They change the movie from "The Princess Sensibilities" to "The Curse of the Princess Monster," and now Candace is forced to wear a monster suit and be the victim of multiple stunts. Meanwhile Dr. Doofenshmirtz is trying to age some gourmet cheese with an "age-inator." *Phineas says that Candace will get hit with 800 cubit ft. of rats, spiders, and snakes, but when the close up on the boxes, it shows rats, bats, and snakes *This is the only episode without a song in it. Continuity Phineas states that the snakes are rubber, this is the same in rollercoaster Allusions *"[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Princess_Diaries The Princess Diaries]" and "Sense And Sensibility": The title "The Princess Sensibilities" is probably a mash-up of these two titles. *'Title:' A parody on the common phrase, "Lights, Camera, Action!" *"[http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Spongebob_Squarepants Spongebob Squarepants]": This episode uses a bubble transition similar to the one seen frequently in Spongebob Squarepants. *phineas and ferb have a computer that looks smilier to an imac *'''Tom And Jerry: When Perry Eats the cheese wheel his body shows the shape of the cheese wheel similar to antics used to show consumption of food in numerous Tom and Jerry Episodes. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn, and a live-action version of Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Evander Holyfield as Evander (himself) ♦ * Michael Buffer as Announcer ♦ * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Additional voices by: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Michael Buffer, Grey DeLisle, Bobby Gaylor, Phil LaMarr, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Maulik Pancholy ::♦ designates a character that did not appear in this episode'' References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Candace Flynn